


24 Things part 18

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cystitis!, Harry has problems weeing, M/M, Metro article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series based on an article in Metro</p><p>18. Cystitis will be a constant battle and will include a lot of wees that only produce a teaspoon of urine. Good.</p><p>“Think I may have a bit of wee-wee trouble.”  </p><p>Harry has a little problem, Louis panics, Paul sorts it</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 18

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this as I need to get number 24 written and I have writers block! - aaaahhhhhhh!
> 
> To all those that have ever suffered from cystitis, this is dedicated to you.

18\. Cystitis will be a constant battle and will include a lot of wees that only produce a teaspoon of urine. Good.

Harry shuffled on his seat, he knew that there was a very good chance that he would be there for a fair few hours and he needed to get comfortable. No matter how much he wriggled he couldn’t, looking around the room he sought Paul’s eye and nodded his head towards the door; maybe a toilet break would help. When the tour manager had returned the nod and one of the security guards started to make their way to the exit, Harry stood up and whispered to Louis where he was going. At Louis’ expectant face he shook his head, “No Lou, I really am going to the toilet.” And shook his head again at the disappointed look he had got in return.

Once in the toilet Harry walked over to the urinal, undone his zip and aimed. Nothing happened. Frowning he looked down at his penis and shook it. Nothing. “Oh for fucks sake!” He moaned aloud. His bladder hurt, he felt like he wanted to go. Turning the nearby tap on Harry tried again. This time a small amount of urine appeared. “Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed as what felt like fire came out. Suddenly Harry didn’t feel like going for a wee anymore.  
Tucking himself back in and washing his hands, Harry left the toilet and rejoined the others for the interviews and photo shoot.

Throughout the morning Harry had similar problems. He’d drink lots of water was usual for him, feel the need for a wee, get to the toilet and not be able to go but when he did it was like peeing razor blades. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable and Louis was starting to pick up on it.

“Are you alright babe?” Louis asked, finally managing to corner Harry during a break.

Harry shifted from foot to foot. His trousers were getting very sore and he thought he needed to wee again. “Think I may have a bit of wee-wee trouble.” He mumbled, knowing that he couldn’t keep anything from Louis.

“What d’ya mean?” Louis frowned.

“I can’t do a wee properly.” Harry was starting to get a bit embarrassed now.

“What the hell does that mean? You get your dick out, point and piss.”

Harry sighed; he knew Louis would be like this. “I mean I can’t go. I think I can but when I get there nothing happens and then it’s like I’m pissing fire or something. Bloody hurts!”

Louis’ expression changed from sass to worry as his eyes ran over Harry’s body as though he could diagnose from his eyes. “Why didn’t you say!”

Harry rolled his eyes, he’d been trying to.

“You need to see a doctor! Is there blood?”

Harry frowned. “Blood? Where?”

“In your piss!” Louis was starting to go into headless-chicken mode as he spun around looking for Paul.

“No. Louis stand still you’re making me dizzy!” Harry reached out and stopped him.

“Dizzy?! You’re feeling dizzy! Shit, sit down!” Louis pulled a chair over and pushed Harry into it.

“No, I’m not dizzy! Lou stop! Calm down.”

“Calm down!” Louis screeched, “Calm down! I can’t calm down, you could be seriously unwell! Where’s Paul? We need to get you to a doctor.” Louis waved his hands in the air and ran off in search of their tour manager.

Harry sighed and covered his face with his hands. At times Louis was a real worrier. As he leant forward the uncomfortable feeling returned and he gasped with the pain.

”There he is!” Louis exclaimed, dragging a weary looking Paul behind him. “Look, you can tell he is ill, babe how are you feeling?” Louis placed a hand on  
Harry’s forehead, not really knowing why, only that his mum always did it to him.

“What’s wrong Harry?” A slightly calmer Paul asked.

Harry shrugged, “Feel like I need a piss, get there but cant and when I do it’s like pissing razor blades,”

“Sounds like a touch of cystitis but better get you to a doctor just in case.” And with that Paul turned around and started dialling numbers on his phone.

“Can I get you anything?” Louis fussed, “Something to eat or drink?”

Harry pulled Louis down onto his lap. “Lou, please stop fussing. I’ll be fine.” He begged.

Paul returned with news of a doctor’s appointment that afternoon and no, Louis was not allowed to go. 

When the time came Louis stood with his arms folded and pouting as Paul loaded Harry into the car, his strop only ceasing when Zayn suggested using the basement car park as a skateboard ring.

By the time Harry returned Louis had almost stopped worrying and leapt into Harry’s arms as though he had been gone for several weeks rather than a couple of hours. “What did they say? Have you got to have surgery? Do you need to wear a gown that shows your arse off?”

Harry laughed and lowered Louis back down. “No but I do have cystitis, like Paul suggested.”

“Isn’t that a girl’s problem?” Liam asked. “What, I know what it is!” He said when Niall looked at him surprised. “I have sisters.”

Niall gave a shrug that said ‘fair enough’ and turned to Harry. “So what’s that mean for you?”

“Seems men can get it, it’s just basically a urine infection so I’ve got some antibiotics to take. Had a load of tests done and checks for STD’s, which will come back as negative obviously.” The last bit added quickly as Louis’ eyes narrowed at the STD part. “My dick has never had so much attention!” He laughed.

As the group started to disperse once they knew that Harry was ok, Paul approached them with a large box of condoms in his hands. “Doc recommended you use these.” He said, handing the box to Harry.

Louis looked from the box to the blushing Harry and then to Paul.

Seeing the incredulous look on Louis’ face Paul laughed. “Don’t panic Lou, seems cystitis is fairly common in men who have unprotected anal sex! Doc was just making sure that Harry here recovers properly.” Laughing at the faces of his charges he walked away. It was a small victory in the battle but he would take them where he could.


End file.
